This
by Katiethecandycorn
Summary: "I want to be your Ranger Rick, Maya. I want to be yours." Takes place after Girl Meets New Year. LUCAYA
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this takes place after girl Meets New Year. btw Farkle, Riley, Maya, Lucas, and Zay are all Juinors in High School so they're about 16/17. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: This**

Riles already left home, worried that Matthew would kill her if she didn't make it back. I didn't want her to leave becuase she was the only thing holding me back from being reckless with Lucas.

I got up to leave with a small hope that he would grab me and just say something, _anything._

I glanced back and saw that Lucas was watching me leave.

"Catch you later Ranger Rick."

I walked down the stairs leading to the bottom of Riles buliding and saw Farkle waiting for me.

"Wanna go for some coffee and talk?"

I nodded.

When we got there, I couldn't stop wondering why Farkle told everyone about Lucas and Riley. But of course Farkle being Farkle, just knew what I was thinking.

"I can't let secrets tear us apart like every other friend group that doesn't last Maya. We deserve better. I couldn't just sit and watch, waiting for everything to come crashing down. Maya, I'm sorry, but whatever you, Riley, and Lucas have, you need to deal with. It's what we all need."

"What should I do Farkle? I've been making my own choices and look where it got me, I'm sitting at a coffee shop at 1:00 in the morning, talking about my "love life" that really, didn't even exist a WEEK ago."

"Maya, I'm gonna ask you a question."

"Go for it."

"When you see Lucas and Riley together, how do you feel?"

"Nothing."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I push my feelings aside and as long she is happy, I'm ok."

"Have you ever thought about you?"

"If I thought about me, there would be a war. A war where we wouldn't be us. We would be just _people_. People that would be unhappy. I can't do that to you guys. You guys are my home."

"I honestly don't know what to do. I keep telling myself _Maya, quit it. You're getting nowhere_. But the other half of me is saying _Maya, think about everything, Lucas was willing to give it a chance, so why won't you_?"

"Which side of you is the one who will be happy?"

"I don't know anymore."

 **Hey people! I really hope you enjoy this chapter, gonna write more soon.**

 **xoxo,**

 **Katie :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: You**

 **Maya's pov**

"Knock, knock."

"UGGGGGHHHHHH. RIIIIIIIIIIILEEEYYY, WHY DO WE HAVE TO GO?" I said while covering my face with my pillow.

Riley burst into my room, arms wide open. "NEW YEAR SUNSHINE!"

"Yes, rainbows, smiles, all that creepy stuff." I said groggily.

*WHACK*

"OWWWW, Riles, why did you hit me with a pillow?

"SCHOOL, IS BEAUTY, MAYA."

I stood to get dressed. I threw every oufit on the bed.

"Ugh."

Riley was twirling her dress tassels around and around.

"New Year. Gonna do something unexpected."

*2 minutes later*

I slammed the door of my mother's closet open.

"YEEEESSS. YES."

I grabbed a flannel dress with a perfetly shaped belt around it. Also, for some reason, a _flowercrown._

"This is it." Riles grinned ear to ear.

Just before we entered, Riley was looking so worried.

"Hey, I got to go talk to Charlie, I feel like a jerk. I'll be back by first period? Might be late." her boots clicked as she ran off.

"If you click your shoes twice, your wish will come true." I chuckeled.

"Hey lady. Where is my other lady?" Farkle ran up to me.

"Went to go talk to Charlie."

"Hey Farkle?"

"Hm?"

"Why am I so nervous to walk in there?"

"Because Lucas is in there. But for now, your gonna have to be something else but in that love triangle. I need you to be Maya. OK? Don't change for him. You ready?"

As me and Farkle walked in I noticed something different.

"Farkle."

"Yes?"

"Something seems different."

"You see things in a differnet way, Maya. You now don't have to hide how you feel. It really changes something. That's how I felt when I met all you guys, you guys made me happy."

We stood against my locker debating on whether being a Junior is better than being a Sophmore.

Farkle glanced back.

"Don't look now."

"Farkle, if you say not to look you know I'm just gonna loo-"

"Lucas."

He stood in front of us.

"Hey." I managed to sputter out

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Four exchanges of greetings just isn't enough for you two?" Zay said with a smile.

"Anyway, guys, we have to start on that mural. I'm gonna do my peice during the football game. Farkle, Zay, I'm gonna need you to do the left and right of the bleachers. Riley is probaly gonna do the lockers."

"Hey, guys, I'm sorry that I can't help with the mural. I have the game."

"As long as you don't become one of those jocks, you're fine." said Zay.

When the bell rang, I heard the faint sound of boots click and clacking coming towards me as I was walking to class.

"Maya. Maya. You will NEVER guess what happened." she squealed

"Hm. You met a guy on your way back from talking to charlie, gave him your number, because you were so happy that the talk with Charlie went well. So you were like "Want to go to the Football game together?" And-I'm going on a limb here, but he said yes and you completely forgot about our extra credit mural."

"Right on."

 **Hey guys I was thinking about writing what happens at the game in this chapter but it's too much. (Just a little hint about what's gonna happen in the next chapter) :) Tell me whatg you think. This chapter is kinda a filler, because I dodn't want to just cut to the football game, you guys would be kinda confused. so just needed something to lead up to that. I hope you guys liked this.**

 **xoxo,**

 **Katie :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Games & Murals**

 **hey guys, I'm really sorry for not updating, was so busy this week. But I promise that A lot of chapters will be coming your way.**

 **Maya's Pov**

As we were walking to the field, you could hear the crowd cheering FRIAR! FRIAR! FRIAR! I made riley carry all the paint while I was ranting about bailing.

"You can't just leave me and the guys to do the mural. This credit goes to the camping trip. If you don't come, I swear to god, Zay and Farkle are going to make me loose my mind. And Lucas, too, peaches. What are you gonna do about Lucas?

"Maya, I know what I'm gonna do about Lucas, I just need space from him, the question is what you're gonna do about Lucas."

"Can we just successfully get the paints from here to the bleachers?" I grumbled.

As she placed that paints down on the grass, I could see that Farkle and Zay already got started on the left side.

"I got a date, to attend, Maya. Good Luck with the mural. Will talk to you tomorrow ok? Sorry."

"Ugh, go for it."

I looked to my right and saw that the guys started doing the stars.

"Hey Maya, can you get started on your peice? I'm gonna chop off my hand if I need to draw another damn star on this wall." Zay shouted

I looked to the field and found that Lucas was getting a water break. Right. Next. _To. Me._

"I didn't know Huckleberries played football. Hm. That's odd, instead of wearing your cowboy hat, I see a solid helmet." I tapped on his head gently.

In the corner of my eye I saw that Zay elbowed Farkle and pointed at us.

"No worries, fellas! I'm just examining Lucas getting water without tipping his hat and start square dancing!"

"Maya, can we talk?"

"No need to talk. Because Coach is screaming for you to "Get back out on the field?"

"But maybe after the game?"

"Sure."

He ran off to the field waving back at me.

"MAYA! Want me to write the description now? Or are we done?" The boys screamed

"YOU GUYS CAN GO, I got it. See you tomorrow?" I shouted

I got started on something that made me question my sanity as a 17 year old.

 _Why was I doing something for a guy? Let alone for Lucas? Crap._

I began to start and kept getting my jeans dirty. But kept on frowning, looking back at why I even started this. Why couldn't I just do the normal cliche, school mascot? the tought ran through my mind as I finished up.

I turned back and noticed that the game was practically over and saw that most of the people were gone. It was so dark outside with nothing but the lit moon shining and the way too bright lights lighting up the field. The score board shined: **HOME- 28 GUESTS- 18**

"Wow, look at little Hart, spreading her so-called-talent, all over the wall! You know Hart, just white, looked better than this shit. Why did you even bother trying?" Jess pouted.

"Look, Jess, Why don't you and your damn clique just go to the after-party? We both know that you never are actually here for the game, but just to find a new, clueless, boy-toy. So if you would go find that unfortunate guy, and just leave me at peace that would be great."

Lucas and a few of the football guys came out of the locker room, laughing about something.

"I actually think this would be better." Sh walked over to my paint, picked it up an dumped it over me and ran off with her stupid friends.

With the dark blue, dripping from my eyes I saw that Billy elbowed Lucas and pointed at me and started laughing. Lucas chuckled trying to make an effort to fit in.

Why did he have to chuckle? I thought he would be the good one, the one who would be **differnet.**

"That poor freak of an artist got rained on by paint. Aww." One of them said.

"When dorks like that actually _like_ to paint, that's what happens boys." Another laughed.

"C'mon guys, leave her alone. Why don't you guys just go to the party without me, I'm worn out from the game" Lucas said.

As they walked off, he rushed over to me.

I was already wiping the paint off.

"Hey, Maya, are you ok? He handed me a towel."

"I don't need your stupid towel. I don't need your help."

"Maya."

"Maya what? Hm? Maya, I let people call you a freak, dump a jar of paint over you, and laughed?"

I stood up and looked him square in the eye and poked his chest.

" _Leave me alone. You got that?"_

He held my hands in his. "Maya-"

"Let go of me." I yanked my hands away from his.

"How could I be so _stupid?_ To paint you a _mural?_ To _think_ that you would be differnt form everyone else? But you are just like everyone else, you _hurt_ me like everyone else. Enjoy the mural." I said through tears.

I walked off, ignoring his voice calling after me.

 **OMG. OMG. this chapter is by far my favorite chapter (even though I only wrote 3, lol) I really hope that you like this? Sorry I kinda left you with a cliffhanger. WHAT WAS THE MURAL? HOW IS EVERYTHING GONNA BE IN THE MORNING? Those questions shall be answered in chpt. 4. I really really really hope you guys loved this as much as I did, I spend about 3 hours, writing, then rewiting, then writing again. :)**

 **xoxo,**

 **Katie:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: I Didn't**

 **Hey guys, I'm so glad that you guys like this story, gonna do a coupke mentions. :)**

 _ **aliqueen16- Awww, hope that he makes it up to his Shorttack :( love this**_

 **Reply: I'm really glad that you love this. thanks. :)**

 _ **Ballerina54- Best ever!**_

 **Reply: Thanks, so much :)**

 _ **\- I really like this story**_

 **Reply: Thanks :)**

 **And for the guests that ask if I can update, here it is. :)**

 **That's all the mentions for today! I hope you like this chapter as much as I do**

Lucas shouted at the top of his lungs, hoping that he could just _talk_ to her.

He turned and saw her art.

It was beautiful.

The blue illustrated the moon and there was a Comet next to it.

He realized that it reflected their relationship, Lucas as the Comet, and Maya as the moon.

In cursive the words- **The Moon is an Object that Belongs with a Comet**.

He noticed on the floor that Maya left her paints and paintbrushes behind.

He wrote a small, (but big enough for anyone to read) message.

He left home, with the hope that it would have meaning to Maya.

-X-

As Maya Hart woke up, she didn't want to face the fact that she would have to spend an extra 45 minutes still attempting to get the paint out of her hair. "If I'm considered an artist, could I just make up the excuse that I was taking a "Creative Break?" she thought. But with that thought, she heard the sound of her alarm.

As she walked to school, trying to avoid everyone, she couldn't help but just let her friends talk to her. (Excluding Hop-A-Long) As she told them what happened, they countined to nod their heads, disagreeing with every desicion that poor Lucas Friar made. (Yes, even Zay)

"Is it possible to hide in a shell everytime I see him?"

If we had shells eveytime we wanted to hide I would just be in my shell all through Algebra." Zay said.

As they walked to their lockers, they all recived the same note.

 **Bring Maya to her mural. It's urgant. - Mr. Lace**

As the group read the note, they ran to the Bleachers, the fear that someone might have vandilized their precious mural. **(** Riley walked, worried that she would get detention for running in the halls)

When they arrived, Lucas Friar was standing there.

"The last person I want to see."

"Thanks guys for coming, but I just need to talk to Maya."

"Maya?" Zay said, as permission for leaving her alone with his friend.

"No, Lucas. If you tell me, you tell my friends." she folded her arms.

Riley, Zay, and Farkle knew this was going to be an awkward situation for everyone, they began to scootch away, praying that Maya wouldn't notice.

"I SWEAR TO GOD, IF YOU GUYS LEAVE I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU."

They paused.

"Lucas. What do you want."

He stepped back from the mural that he hid behind him.

Maya hesitated, not wanting to let her guard down, but walked forward and read the words- **Ha-Hurr Me Any Day, Maya Hart.** She read outloud.

"Here it comes." Riley whispered to Farkle and Zay with the feeling of not knowing what will happen next.

She poked him, deja vu from the night before.

"You think that _this_ will make me swoon over you? _What did you expect from me?_ Did you expect me to run into your arms, with the wind in my hair, and we have a _happily ever after?_ I don't _get happily ever after."_ It began getting hard for Maya to speak as she was fighting back her tears.

"Maya. You don't mean that." Lucas said pleadingly

"Ha." she said heartlessly

"That's the thing though. I do."

Before she left Lucas saw a tear slip her eye.

Pain. Pain. That is all that Maya Hart could feel.

 **Hey guys! I really am sorry it took me a week to write this but I really hope you enjoy this! Got a question each chapter now. What are your favorite bands? Mine are Fall Out Boy, Panic! At the Disco, The Neighbourhood, The 1975, and Twenty One Pilots.**

 **xoxo,**

 **Katie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I didn't update on friday like I usually do, I just had some school stuff to do. Here are of the latest reviews**

Guest- I love fall out boy and panic!at the disco. I am in love with hallelujah and death of a bachelor. Also mercenary. And mighty fall favorite record and irresistable. Sorry for my appalling grammar

 **Ha, dont worry about your grammar, we've all been there. And all the songs that you listed are probaly some of my favs by the them too I also LOVE The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy.**

 **evergirl2000-** I like this story, nice touch at the end too with the question lol. I would say my favorite band is 5SOS. Although I like some 1D, AJR, Fall Out Boy and a few others. I'm kind of a music nerd I know lol. Anyway, good chapter and I'm looking forward to reading the next. :)

 **Thanks so much and I am a total music nerd too. Thanks for reading!**

 **I really hope you guys like this one**

 **Maya's pov**

As I walked off, everyone stood there, unsure of what to do. I jumped into Zay's Mustang.

"Let's get a move on!" I shouted.

They all ran over, Zay threw his keys at me.

"Maya we still have class." Farkle said

"Does it look like I care? Who is staying, who is going back to class? I don't care."

I was a mess. My makeup was running, and my sweater was halfway down my body from all the running.

They all hopped in the car.

"Where are we going?" Riles asked

"We're going for ice cream."

As we arrived at the parlor. I tossed Zay's keys back at him.

I ordered and sat down.

I put the cup down and covered my face with my sleeves. I didn't want them to see me like this. Weak. I couldn't be weak. Not now. Not ever. Bad things happen when you are vaunrable.

They sat in front of me.

"Woah." Zay said

"You ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Talk about something."

"Um, we should get packing for the camping trip. I haven't packed. I think we are leaving at like 6:00 am tomorrow morning." Farkle scrambled for words.

"Yeah, I'm packed." I said

"Who's going?" I groaned

"Lucas is going Maya." Zay said uncomfortably

"But I can just ask him to not go if you want."

"Yeah right, like I'm gonna do something like that for a _guy._ Let alone _Ranger Rick._ If he wants to go, let him go, I honestly could care less."

"Movie Marathon?" Riley asked.

I lifted my head up from the table and scratched my head. "Sure, yeah, I could use a dozen RomComs to help the wound."

"Is this a girls thing? Because I've got to be there if y'all are watching Love, Actually."

Riley immeadatly gave Zay an icy stare.

"What? Can a guy not like those types of movies? I'm a dork for those." Said Zay defensively.

"Me too. After all, all your friends should be there in a moment of heartbreak."

"It's decided. Movie at Riley's place with infinte popcorn and popsicles."

-XXX-

As everyone gathered around the TV, all wearing the same onsie pjs that Maya gave them all for Christmas.

As they all got settled down, someone slammed open the door.

"Oh god." Maya whispered

 **This chapter's question- What's your favorite type of weather? Mine has got to be when it's raining because I just love staying in and cozying up inside.**

 **Oh JEEEEEEEZZ. What will happen next? Who is at the door? Leave me a review saying who you think it is. Whoever guesses right will get the chance to pick a character that will make an appearance later on! May the odds ever be in your favor!**

 **Until next time,**

 **xoxo,**

 **Katie :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I've gotten a lot of reviews lately and you guys are all so sweet. Here they are**

 **evergirl2000-** Favorite weather: Rain. It gives me a chance to get my writing done and a chance to read a good book or watch a movie.  
Guess: I'm thinking either Lucas or Katy. IDK I just think those would be cool.  
Anyway, good chapter :)

 **Thanks so much and continue reading to find out! Thanks for reading**

Luvemhorses1- I love the rain too! But not for that reason. I love it because I was dancing in the rain with a friend once and we were both soaked and cold but we didn't care so when we came back in after 30 minutes minimum it was down pouring and we had rain dripping of us and he was like "rain let's you know even the sky cries." I just thought that was adorable, so now I love the rain. And thunderstorms. Marvelous story by the way, it's one of my favorites!

 **I know right? What's up with rain, it's so calming for me. AWW thank you, you're so sweet.**

Guest- Ooooooh a cliff hanger i cant wait for the next chapter. And my favorite weather is rain as where i live (Trinidad and Tobago) only has rain and hot blazing sun

 **Thanks, I can't belive that I have readers in Trinidad and Tobago, it means the world. (no pun intended) :)**

Guest - My favourite weather is when it's raining but when it's warm out because I like to sit down and think about things while it's raining. Also I think it is Josh or Lucas

 **I do the same, something about my brian and rain just clicks and it makes me think. And Yes you are correct, it's one of the two. :P after all the mentions, there will be options on which special guest you would like to choose. :)**

Barricity 101 - I love those bands as much as this story. Plus 21 pilots, Charlie Puth, the weekend, and tons more

 **I actually just listened to the weeknd's album and I absuloutly love it. Thanks for reading :)**

Kelsey- It's josh or Lucas

 **And Yes you are correct, it's one of the two. :P after all the mentions, there will be options on which special guest you would like to choose. :)**

BeautifulWarrior14-I think it was Josh or Lucas.. great story btw

 **And Yes you are correct, it's one of the two. :P after all the mentions, there will be options on which special guest you would like to choose. :) and thank you so much, you're so amazing :)**

KaptinKupcakes333- My two all favorite bands are Panic! At the Disco and Paramore. I love them a little too much... :/ Favorite weather would have to be where you can wear a nice skirt in the sun but not freezing cold. Ya'know? (Probably not

 **What do you mean "Probably Not" Of course I know both of them, did I not mention that? I love P!ATD I love Paramore too, my fav has got to be "Still Into You" by Paramore. Thanks for reading babe.**

TalentStar-This is awesome!

 **Thanks so much**

 **Ok, that was it, you guys are so amazing and for those of who who guessed right, here are your special options-**

 **1) Katy**

 **2) Shawn**

 **3) Topanga**

 **Maya's Pov**

"Boing." I whispered, but loud enought for the entire room to hear.

Matthews peeked out from Auggie's

"MA BROTHA!" he shouted

Auggie came running out, now 7, began getting to big for Josh to catch him, yet Josh still puts effort to complete the tradition.

Riley whispered-shouted, "Guys. _Bay window right now._ We'll be there in a few."

The guys rushed off, scared to see what would happened if they stayed.

After Riley ran up to Josh, he looked down at the carpet where I was sitting.

I tucked my hair behind my ear and looked down, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Hey Maya, you look beautiful."

I looked up at him, my cheeks blushing.

"I'm in a _unicorn onsie._ " I said in a low voice.

"You look beautiful." he tried to hide his blush and walked away.

I waited until he greeted Topanga to run into Riles' room.

"Beautiful huh?" Farkle laughed, obviously eavsdropping on our words.

"Shut up." I mumbled

"Never looked up at Riley's celing before." Farkle said while twisting her blanket around his fingers

"Scootch over then." I laid next to Farkle, then Zay joined.

We all stared at the neon blue post-its with words scrambbled on each one.

"Even if this is my bed, you guys clearly are getting comfortable. " Riley said

"Josh wants to talk to you."

Everybody stood up and their eyes shot through me.

"Maya."

"What."

I looked down and realized that I literally look like a 11 year old.

"Oh, jeez." I unzipped my onsie revealing a harry potter t shirt and some sweats.

I walked out of Riles room.

He was standing by the wall, patiently waiting, which is the thing I admire most about him; even if your screaming in his ear, he always never looses patience.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Do you mind if we go for a short walk?"

I looked at the time.

 _9:18_

"Yeah, sure. But gotta grab my coat."

I quickly ran back to the room, digging through my backpack to find my hoodie.

"Don't go macking on his lips, peaches." Riley whispered

"Probably not." I whipsered back with a grin

I ran out the door

His hands were in his pockets.

As we began walking, I asked how NYU was treating him, starting off with small talk, because dear god, I have no idea what he's gonna say, and right now, I can tell it's something big.

"How's your girlfriend?" I regreted the words the moment I said them.

"We broke up a few months ago."

"What a shame?"

He laughed

"See? Good. I can make you laugh. Jesus, I thought you were gonna drop a word bomb on me."

"Maya, do you still have feelings for me?"

"Wow. No pressure there."

He gave me his signature Josh look.

"When I visited you and saw you with those college girls, I knew I had no shot. Probably ever. But I grew older. I developed feelings for someone else. My feelings for you were never _gone._ They were moreover _missing_. They were still there, but, you know when you were really little, and you got this new toy, and you would always use it, but eventually a new toy came along. You knew that the first toy was there. It always _was there._ But you didn't have the time or thought to actually think about the first one anymore."

I was spitting words, not really sure where the hell they came from.

I wasn't done, though. I'm on a _fucking roll here._

"In order for things to work out between two, there needs to be affection from both of the halfs. I showed affection for you. But it was never the other way around." I was calm, but confused, the world was spinning, everything was out of place.

"Not anymore." he said quietly, but the words echoed over and over again.

 **"Why are you so EVIL KATIE?!" is what is probably the thought running through your mind. "THIS IS LUCAYA NOT JOSHAYA!" The thing is, I can't give you the good stuff yet. you've got to have some rain in order for a rainbow. Sorry for the cliffhanger. (kinda :p) I really really like this one, might be a new fav of mine.**

 **This chapter's question: What's your fav type of food? My fav has got to be anything Italian or Asian**

 **Till next time, xoxo,**

 **Katie :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey hey my fellow readers! I hope you like this one! But as always, we got to do a couple mentions.**

Barricity 101- I love Italian food but Mexican is pretty high up there. Love the story, you are fantastic writer props on the drama but honestly the second he said they broke up I guessed the rest.

 **Thanks so much for loving the story, and thanks so much. But let me guess what you were guessing (sorta a tounge twister) you were guessing, "Josh and Maya will get together and Lucas will be jealous, but they are a happy couple until something goes wrong and she realizes her feelings for Lucas" (or something like that) And I'm not gonna lie, I was thinking about writing something like that, but it seemed so cliche, so with this chapter I hope you like! Thanks again. :)**

hannahleanda **-** Omg I HOPE LUCAS SEES THIS

 **Haha, I know, i thought about throwing lucas in there, but it just didn't feel right. Your review made me smile, because you seemed so involved (Which I LOVE about reviews) Thanks so much! :)**

BeautifulWarrior14- Oh snap josh what u tryna do? Lol great chapter. Can u bring Shawn in plzz

 **Your review made me laugh so hard, because that is literally me wehn finishing like a season finale of a show or somehting, I'm always like "OHHH SNAP!" thanks so much! And after all, you did guess right, so of course I will bring Shawn in. :)**

Karissa- This is amazing, a josh-lucas-maya love triangle  
My favourite food is Chinese and Italian ( i honestly can't choose between these two). Can't wait for the next chapter :)  
\- BTW i am the one from Trinidad and Tobago - karissa

 **Hope you don't mind that I'm using ur name instead of "Guest" But thanks so mcuh! Ur so sweet, and here is the chapter you've been waiting for! Thanks so much (honestly) for reading this. A VIRUAL HIGH FIVE FROM ME TO YOU KARISSA! :)**

Kaptinkupcakes333-You read my mind with the whole Lucaya not Joshaya thing you put in the author's note. Great chapter! My favorite good type would have to be Asian. (Probably cause I'm technically Asian.) Ramen is the best!

 **Yup, i just have SUUUUUUUUUPERPOWERS! haha, thanks so much! And Ramen is amazing! :)**

I turned and faced Josh, unprepaired for _anything_ he was gonna say.

"Look, Josh. I can't believe I'm saying this considering I was head over heels for you a couple years ago. But I am not ready for _all of this."_

I motioned towards Riley's aparment building (which we now arrived at)

"I'm growing up. _Fast._ I can't let everything pass me by like this. I need to take it all in. Time is a pain in the ass. I need time to stop with all the relationships, and turn my mess into my life." I said softly.

He smiled. "Ha. Something makes me trust you."

He looked at his watch.

"I'll always be here. Give me a holler if you need anything at all. Ok?"

I nodded my head and hugged him goodbye.

As I walked into Riles apartment, Zay was screaming at the TV "WHYYYYYY COULD YOU NOT JUST ACCEPT HIM?"

"Love Actually?" I chuckled

"Ugh, movies tear my heart apart." Zay said before stuffing his mouth with popcorn

Farkle was passed out on the couch, his head resting on Riley's lap.

"How did it go?" she asked before passing out too.

I sat next to Zay.

"Why do these things happen to me?"

"Because if life was a Romantic Comedy, I would be screaming at all of y'all wondering why you would _go on a date for coffee?_ REALLY WHAT THE HECK?" he threw popcorn at the screen.

"I've got to head home. "

"Um me and Farkle will be here, we have our stuff ready. So be back soon."

I asked Shawn to pick me up. He and mom were happily married since Freshman year. I refused to call him "Dad" because it sounds so stupid to say it aloud.

"Hurry up Shawn, I've got to be back at Riley's apartment 30 minutes before we leave to get ready and double check all this crap."

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing. I just need to get from here to there safely and nothing else."

I refused to look him in the eye.

"You never talk to me firm unless something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong, everything's fine. I'm fine."

"Josh." he nodded towards me.

"Ugh. I don't need a lecture right now. Or ever. You were keeping up the good stepdad reputation until this "Josh thing came along. Just drop it."

"Having Riley as my best friend's daughter does a thing to me, for instance, she tells me everything that's going on. Look, I need you to hear this."

I ran out of the car to go get my duffel bag that I pray will last me a week at camp.

"You are something special. I know you're gonna get a boyfriend soon, but you have to promise me that it's not gonna be someone who is gonna break your heart."

I knew this was crap. I love Shawn so much, but he should know by now that this isn't my first rodeo with heartbreaking, it happened with dad, and I don't think that he is aware of how experienced I am with this shit. I just needed him to stop preteneding that he knew what was going on because he doesn't. He won't and never will.

We arrived at the building.

"See you in a week."

I slammed the door of his Corvette and walked off.

I knew I was being a jerk to Shawn. I know. But I can't deal with this right now. Not now.

 _Don't think, Maya._

As I buzzed in, and walked up the stairs, I recaped everything that just happened, it all happened too quickly.

The one person that a couple years back I was VYING for, just told me he had feelings for me, and I completely shut him down. I want him. I really do. I just can't. I can't bring myself to think about all the wreckage I'll do. I know that it will hurt him more than it will hurt me. Which is an impossible thought, because I'm usually the one who gets hurt.

As I walked down the hall, I heard Zay arguing with someone.

I stood behind a wall that was one turn away from entering her apartment.

"I'm not going to. You _hurt her Lucas._ I'm not doing your idiotic brain a favor. You need to leave her alone. YES I'M POSITIVE SHE WON'T CALL YOU."

His voice went low.

"You promised you weren't gonna turn into one of them. Goodbye Lucas."

I walked out from the wall.

He looked at me like I was one of the last people he needed to talk to right now.

"I'm so sorry Maya. I am."

I hugged him. Even though he's taller his head dug into my shoulders.

"Don't. You shouldn't be mad at him for something he did to me. I don't want to ever see you like this. I'm sorry."

He wiped his eyes.

"What he did to you; he did to all of us."

We walked back into Riles apartment and everybody was all packed up.

Riley kissed Matthews bye, and I hugged him.

"Don't forget to paint me your favorite." He whispered

"Don't get mad if you get a painting of the woods out there." I laughed.

As we drove to school in Zay's car, we sang Taylor Swift's deluxe album.

I was ok. We were gonna be ok.

 **When writing the ending, I felt as if I was writing the last chapter. don't worry, it isn't. I just wanted to put that out there. and i know ALOT if you are thinking "YOU CAN'T JUST PUT JOSH IN FOR HALF A CHAPTER AND THROW HIM OUT!" I know. But he's kinda a distraction I had planned for a maybe plot twist? Next chapter will be about The way to the camp. I know it sounds SUUUUUPER BORING, but trust me, it's gonna get SPICY! *wink wink***

 **Until Next chapter,**

 **xoxo,**

 **Katie :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I've had a really really crappy day. Do you mind if I rant? Jeez I need to get this off my cheast. (and before someone goes reviewing "WE DONT WANT TO HEAR ABOUT YOUR PROBLEMS!" Well, I apologize, but if you dont want to hear about them, unfollow because I am a mess. btw all my readers form That Night know what I'm talking about when I ask y'all for advice. Ok, grab some popcorn.**

 **All day everyone was taunting me.** _ **really bad.**_ **First of all, I don't even know how the hell it statred. I couldn't go one period without 10 people saying crap and spreading fuck rumors (I feel like a 5 year old, complaing about something stupid like this, but for once, I felt like I had a big target on my back and a sign that said "Go for it. Give me the best you've got.") Usually when this happens I ignore them or just smile and say "How are you?" and they just leave me alone. "But this time I kept saying "Thank you, you're oh-so- sweet!"**

 **The worst thing? None of my friends did nothing about it. The taunting didn't make me mad, it was my friends. They said "Ignore them" every once and a while but they never** _ **stood up for me.**_ **Because they're selfish. I realize that now. They are scared that if they say something, the same thing that happened to me, will happen to them. That thought made me question every decison I've made about my friends. But last period, I jsut laid my head down and tried to zone out. And one of my friends that I really care about said "Can you shut up? It's annoying." And that made me feel not better, but ok. I appriciated it. A lot. So. 1/5 of my friends stood up for me. 4/5 of them didn't do anything. Wow. I want to cut them out of my life. all 4 of them. But at the same time I can't. I'm not the type of person that can stay mad at someone forever. How do I tell them that They need to leave my life? How should I respond tomorrow at school about all the comments and rumors? Help me you guys. I need it. Thanks guys. (sorry for dumping all my problems on you guys, I would ask my firends for advice but, you know.)**

 **Ok, We got all the sad and horrible stuff out of the wya, now to the actually story. Hope you enjoy!**

When we walked onto the bus, it was everything I didn't want.

Seats of 3.

It was Farle, Zay and Riles in one row, Which was more than fine by me. I was not gonna stay up anyways. I'm wiped out.

They sat 2nd to last row and I got one of my favorite places of the bus (honestly) the back. I remember on my first day of freshman year, Riley kept going on and on about the excitement of everything, I was looking out the back window and the string of a balloon was caught in the crack. I showed Riley and the entire way there we were sucking up helium and cracking up. I loved it because it was the only seat in the bus with 2 seats.

As I got settled in and rested my head on the window. You could practically smell the letterman jackets.

"We're gonna live it up boys!" Jack, one of the football dirtbags shouted.

They all smushed into one row.

All but one.

The bus started moving by now.

My head was turned away but he sat down.

"Hey Maya." he said gently

"Hello. Lucas."

He grinned.

"No more Ranger Rick. Wow Maya."

"Heh. You say it like it's a good thing."

"Is it not?"

"Not anymore."

"Clarify,"

"Ranger Rick is a nickname that I gave you when we were friends. As you can see, that nickname has gone down the trash with all my other memories of us." I pulled my phone out not really wanting to continue with this conversation. As I turned it on it read 218 text messages. He was peering over my shoulder.

He faced me "Maya. I'm sorry, how many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Not enough." I muttered.

"Just tell me what to do. I want to see you happy. I hate that I made you feel this way. I'm sorry."

"Ok, _fine._ "

I turned facing him.

"I left. You stood there. You _watched me leave. You let me leave._ You didn't chase after me. You didn't _try._ You made me feel like I was right to leave. I didn't _want to be right._ I wanted you and I to come to some sort of understanding. But you stood there. And _watched me leave._ And what did you do? For the _entire day you carried on with your life._ You-"

"That's not true! _You weren't there Maya._ You didn't know. You didn't know I spent my enitre day, skipping all my classes and practice just so that I could pace around outside leaving you _218 texts_ and god knows how many times I tried calling. You need to understand that I _am trying."_

" _Try harder."_ I gritted through my teeth. I wanted to forgive him.

 _I forgive you. I do._ The words kept shouting in my brain, wanting to come through my mouth. But the words got fumbled in my feelings.

"I was terrified. OK? I was so scared that if I got a chance with you I would blow it the minute I got it. You wouldn't look back, thinking of me as nothing but a regret. And what? I would be left heartbroken?"

" _You don't get to say that._ You don't know what it's like." I said, anger beginning to rise.

"Yes I can Maya. You are probably the _one person that can leave me hearbroken."_

My face fell. Everything dropped. The anger. The saddness. I felt a void. A small part of me, that wanted nothing else but to let him hold me tight with not a thought in the world.

The bus roared to a stop.

Everyone started filing out.

So I did it.

I caved in.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him and intense kiss, I was wild. Consuming every inch of his focus. Every part of his eagarness towards me. The taste of danger devoured me into a space clear of everything.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH SNAP. That was a steamy kiss. jeez. I might send this in to a publisher? Maybe? Probably. But that was overwhelming. Left ya with a cliffhanger! *Evil laughs* What do you think will happen next? Thanks so much you guys are my world. Btw if my writing is insprieng your writing, please give me credit. I read a story that had the exact same line form mine, and that person was a folllower of mine and took the credit for my work. You can use some of my work, just please give credit. Thanks y'all. :) Thanks so much you guys are my world.**

 **Until NEEEEEXT TIIIIIIIME,**

 **xoxo,**

 **Katie :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. I want to thank you guys for the advice so much. I took it all to heart. What happened was I stuck with my friend that stood up for me, and I'm glad for that. The others I just spaced away from. And I don't regret it. The friend that I stuck with hung out just one and one and he is one of the people that can make me laugh so hard. We ran alongside each other cracking up and I was wearing my boots and I ran slightly faster, and he was like "How, how, can you run faster in boots?" And I was crying. It was so funny for some reason to see him panting and asking that. The time of my life. I want to thank you guys. If it weren't for you, I would have stuck with the others and who knows what would have happened to me? I really wish I could give you guys a huge hug right now. You guys are lifesavers.**

 **Ok hope you guys like this one**

 **Chapter 9- But I Liked It**

 **Maya's Pov**

God, I wanted him so bad. _So bad._ I ran my hands through his hazel hair. My hands ran up his chest I could feel the curves of his arms, the way they were perfectly shaped. An _abstract_ for every temptation there. I wanted _more. So much._

I pulled away. His face so close to mine. The breaths I could feel. I smiled. My eyes started welling up. I didn't want him seeing my crying.

"I am so sorry Lucas." I grabbed my bag and ran off the bus that was now empty while the Riley and the guys walked off.

Reality kicked in. I knew that I couldn't do this. I could give myself up for anything that I wanted. I never believed in love. I knew for forever that it wasn't real. But a myth. A lie that everyone told one another so we wouldn't grow worried. I knew from the moment that mom and dad started screaming.

 _"DON'T DO THIS. YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE."_ My mother shouted between sobs over the phone when he told her that he wasn't coming back. I knew from that day. That people leave. And one way or another I was the one who suffered.

I walked to Riley and the guys.

"Hey. I wished to save you."

"Can we just enjoy? Please. I came here to get away. And if that doesn't happen I promise thatI willl annoy and bitch about it for the rest of our lives."

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE. GIRLS THIS WAY. GUYS TO THE LEFT. YOUR SCHEDULE IS POSTED BY YOUR BEDS. YOU NEED TO BE OUT OF YOUR CABIN IN 15 MINUTES, WE WILL BEGIN TO HIKE AND HAVE AWONDERFUL TIME." A 20 something guide shouted.

"Oh, I hope we have fun peaches." Riley said nervously.

As we walked to the cabin, I saw so many beautiful things that couldn't even fit all on my 5 by 5 canvas. I looked around. It was so amazing. The trees were green umbrellas covering the sun as a way of a small safe haven.

"I need to tell you something." She said while messing with her braclets.

"What? You want the top bunk?" I said while setting my stuff on the bottom bunk. I grabbed my backpack and put on my hiking boots.

"It doesn't matter. What I'm gonna tell you is important. I'm not gonna repeat it."

As we walked back out I hesitated. "What can it possibly b-"

"I think that I like Farkle."

"W-w-w-wha-"

"Let me finish. When you left to get your stuff with Shawn, and Zay went outside to take a call, I was double checking some things. So as I paced to find my magazines, I saw that mom put them on the top of the cabinets. Farkle lifted me up. And, his hands touched my hips, lifting me up. I felt so-I don' t know how to explain, but I felt so _bright. So alive._ I think he felt it too. I hope he did. When he put me down I caught a glimpse of his eyes. We never look at his eyes. Did you ever know that? For years and years, we were best friends with Farkle, but we never _looked_ at his eyes. Know what? They are so, so, s-"

"They're so rainbows and sunshine?"

"Yeah. They're so _fullfilling._ I would keep them like my own jewels. He gave me a smile. Not a smile, Maya, but a _smile._ "

I couldn't help but give a dorky goofy smile.

"He always loved you."

"No, he always loved the _both_ of us." she denied

" _Please._ He loved me. But never like that. While _you_ on the other hand, he always looked at like you were the only person in the room. You were just so distracted with all the other guys to not notice."

"And I was never told this?"

I smiled. " _Riles,_ I knew. I just wanted you to find happiness in it when you found out yourself."

"Th-"

"OK, HERE IS TRAIL 18. WE ARE GONNA BE EXPLORING HERE. WE'LL BE BACK BY SUNDOWN AND MAKE A CAMPFIRE WHEN WE COME BACK. MAKE SURE YOU ALL HAVE ENOUGH WATER TO LAST." The guide shouted

As we started to hike up, I tied my hoodie around my waist, already fanning myself.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I think tonight, at the campfire, I'll go for a walk with him, tell him."

"Tell him? No lip-locking?"

"Don't temp me."

I saw a doe drinking from a stream. It looked so peaceful. So _okay._ I wished life would stop and just let everything be as calm as that.

I pulled out my phone and took a few shots of it. beofre turning it off, a banner popped on the screen.

 _Message from: Shawn_

 _You're mom got in a car accident. We're at the hospital._

 **EEEEEEEEEEEEEHH A CLIFFHANGER? I kinda like leaivng off with a cliffhanger though. I want to update on something since I wrote this on Friday afternoon, and I was busy all weekend, so i just finished up this chapoter right when I came back from school. But I wanted to give y'all a tiny update. I usually walk to the other side of the gate, and my friends go the other direction, but today, he (the one who stood up for me) to a detour, he took the** _ **long way**_ **just to walk with me. (Such a sweetheart) Just wanted to say that. Thanks so much for listening to my fucked up life. And guy problems.**

 **xoxo,**

 **Katie :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, I'm sorry for writng this a little late, but I had a really crappy day, I need to rant. Just read over this if you're not interested. (I would) but here it goes. For some reason I was just informed that I am part of the Class Council? I really didn't want to do it. But they said I have to have a "meeting" with my class about subjects. And I didn't want to knowing I woulld just get thrown papers at. So I stood there and just talked and everytone was looking at me like they were gonna rip their hair out (I would too, if i had to sit and listen) And after that, I was completely off my game, so when my friend (The one who stood up for me) asked to sit with me, I said yes, But kept acting like a** _ **completely**_ **differnet person. I was cracking really cheesy jokes and acted really- how do I put this, I acted like I wanted his attention. (I don't know why.) But he just kept looking annoyed, because I was just not me for some reason and he couldn't just walk away becasue he knew that would be douch-y of him And I regret everything I said or did today. I wished I could just stay on my couch forever. Jeez.**

 **Ok, that's it for the rant, but here's the chapter-**

"I should go with you. I'm gonna go with you." Her lips were puckered.

"No." I was looking back and forth, my voice low, worried.

"Look, you need to sort out whatever you and Farkle have."

 _Lies._

"That's not important right now." Riley said, her expression with concern.

" _Please."_ My eyes were desperate, like every other part of my body.

 _Now._

"Fine. But call me the _moment_ you get there." she spoke hesitantly

I already started sprinting down the hill by the time last word spewed out of her mouth.

My legs ached. My heart was exploding inside of my cheast. I needed to stop.

 _Not now. It's mom. You're not gonna leave her. Not like he did._

My legs were killing me.

It was funny. I heard my name being fainly called out in the distance.

 _It's all in your head. Keep running._

I looked up, in need of a distraction from all the pain.

I began giggling uncontrollably.

 _Look at the sky. So calm. So nice. I w-_

There was a deafning thud, that sounded so close.

My brain was filled with darkness as I felt an uproar of burning. Pain filled my face, and I didn't want to try. Just laid there.

 _Try. Get up._

 _Not now._

 **Ok. Ok, don't freak out. I didn't write this really short chapter because I ran out of ideas, but because If I continued, I would give away too much. I debated with this, but if I contined, it would be lousy chapter. I felt like what's gonna happened would not neccassarily "fit" A chapter is coming your way, and if your wondering what happened to Maya, it will all be in the next chapter. :) Don't worry.**

 **Katie :)**


	11. Chapter 11- We're not

**Hellooooooo my fellow readers, lets jump right in.**

"Maya. Maya!"

My head was viggorously shaking, in someone's firm hands, the warmth reaching my cheeks.

As I opened my eyes, Sundance's face was staring down at me, with a look of concern on his face.

I was quick to react.

I jumped out of his lap, my brain throbbing for each small movement

"Shit." I rubbed my face, which felt like a huge bruise all over.

"You ok?"

"Jesus, what are you? My 'protecter' I don't need you. I don't. Um, I don't ok?" I was loosing my words, while every part of my body feeling like a sharp stab

"Ahh." I moaned

"Why are you here?" I snapped

"I was on my way to talk to you, but I saw you sprinting sown the hill, so I chased after you and then saw you ram into a tree."

 _Ram._

"Oh god. Oh my god. _Mom._ " I picked my phone off from the dirt.

 _No bars._

"C'mon!" I smacked my phone, hoping a miricle would come and let me talk to Mom.

I began walking ahead, reaching the phone above me, trying somehow to get some recception.

"Where are you going?" Lucas followed

"I need to go. Um, thanks, I guess. But please don't stay, I can't do this right now. I'm sorry."

"Maya you're gonna get...y-y-you're gonna get...lost."

"Quit studdering. It's not doing either of us favors.

"Maya. Where is the main campground?"

I looked back, a sharp pain striking my neck.

" _We're lost, Maya."_

I put my phone away. I started to scramble for the trees, all looking the same as the other.

"No. No. No, no, no" I cried out

"Calm down. We'll find a way back."

My eyes started to burn.

"No. Please no." I screamed, my voice shaking

My knees crumbling down, I fell to my knees, my hands buried in my face.

I started sobbing, each cry echoing through the woods.

 **Ah, you see my friends, this chapter was tough to write, but I know it was a chapter too short, but in a way this was a filler. But I still really liked writing it. Here's this chapter's question: What is you're fav ice cream flavor? Mine as got to be a classic- Chocolate, or mint, or birthday cake, or cheescake (which is weird) but I'm just rambling on here. Thanks you guys for reading.**

 **xoxo**

 **Katie :)**


	12. Chapter 12- Back

**New chapter! Enjoy you guys :)**

It was useless. I kept on scrambling around. The same places. All the trees looked the same.

My phone barely had any life in it.

Thank god for my watch. _10:30 pm._

I looked across from the fire.

He was scratching the back of his neck, looking down at the ground. He knew that this was bad. Everything was bad. I wanted to run up to him. I want his arms. I need something.

I stared into the fire. I hate this. I hate now. I hate everything that happened.

A plastic rectangle gronola bar slid across from me.

Lucas looked up, as a nod of approval.

"Thanks." I said quietly.

I munched on the bar, losing my appitite with every bite. He watched me as if it was an experiment

I placed the bar down beside me.

I stood up, my anger beginning to control me.

He mimicked my movements, by also standing up, his brows furrowed

I sat down next to him.

My eyes were focused in the fire, but I could tell that he was looking at me, trying to make some eye contact.

I slumped down. Sorrow and anger.

"I shouldn't have." my voice shook

He was thinking, letting me continue

"I shouldn't have done _any_ of this. This is what happens. _This._ I get caught up. I'm usually the one who gets broken, as you know, never the other way around. I dragged you into this. I know how you feel. Like I literally just wrapped my hands around your heart, and broke it off peice by peice, right?"

He slowly nodded

"I'm telling you. I'm not gonna be one of those girls who give crap like 'I'm warning you, that loving me isn't gonna be easy' because I know that this is a _mistake._ I can't do this. Not n-"

"You're telling _me_ about giving crap? _Maya. Stop._ You are a _mess._ And don't get on me for saying that. You and I _both know that._ It's you. _You_ are the one who can't even decide whether not to be with me or not? Why not just tell me? Stop doing this to people. It's _selfish."_

My face dropped.

"Oh, Maya, I didn'-" Lucas then realized what he said

But I was already running off.

He grabbed my arm from my side.

"I didn't mean it like that." he tried to say reassuringly

"Yeah, I'm so _selfish_ , you know? I just _can't stand when people actually care about me."_ I smiled hystarically.

"You used that _against me._ You were the only perosn I told. You're so _cruel._ Don't bother." I stomped off.

There was something different.

I heard Riley calling my name

I ran forward, the leaves leaving my sneakers, feeling solid ground once again

Riley dropped her flashlight, calling everybody over

"Please. Home. Mom." I said into her hair, while she was pulling me tight

Gasps surrounded me, Zay and Farkle hugged us, mumbling something.

"Don't look back." Zay said under his breath.

This time I didn't.

 **What happened that Lucas was talking about? What? That shall all be answered in next chapter! Thanks y'all :)**

 **xoxo,**

 **Katie**


	13. Chapter 13-It's a Hospital

**Y'all are so sweet with the reviews, it measn so much to me when you guys leave a sweet review. :) Let's get to it.**

I fell asleep next to Mom. The sounds of wheelchairs squeeking around and nurses calling names rang my ears and I began to become used to it.

"I'll be back." I said to mom, letting her sleep.

I walked past door and doors filled with sick and tired people. I felt worse. My mom was ok. She would be ok. Her head was banged up. She broke her nose and her arm. But I couldn't keep looking and watching people suffer when she is barely going through pain.

I walked back to the lobby and sat, my arms hugging my knees, wanting it all to go away. I rested my head on knees.

I hated myself. How could be feeling pity for _myself_ when there are people literally _dying_ here? I felt so hopeless.

 _You need to get out of your head. What's wrong with you? Are you that stupid? Quit being so selfish. You might as well just run home now. You're weak. You're useless. No one wants you. There's no point in you actually being here._

My thoughts haunted me the moment I walked in. The memories of before taunted me, shouting my name.

My phone was blowing up. Every text was something like- "We'll be there in the evening. I'm sorry. That's the only time I can get out of this stupid camp. Hang in there, Peaches." From either Riley, Zay, or Farkle.

I dug my head in my lap, unwanted in my thoughts.

"Maya Hart? Katy Hart?" he said in between his breaths

 _Please don't look to your right. Please. Maybe I can just run without him seeing. Should I? Could I? Mayb-_

"Oh god." Lucas thanked the nurse and rushed over to me

I lifted my head up from my slump.

He sat down, exasperated. .

"I know you're sick of sorry's but it's-"

I'm tired. I can't do anything anymore.

I crawled into his lap, shoving my head into his shoulders. I cried everything I got. I began getting weary of what was fallling down my eyes.

He opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm gonna stop you right there. Ok? I don't need sorry now. What is happening is ok. Please." I said muffled, his shirt now wet form the tears

I raised my head, but didn't move, my eyes looking forward.

"Tell me a story Maya." his voice was soft, soothing me.

I scooted two other chairs away so that I could lay on his lap, my feet propped up against the other chairs.

"Young Maya was so innocent, full of life. She was happy. It was the night before he left us. He was drunk and hit a couple of people in a bar and his stupid brain made him step on broken glass. Mom didn't want to come and see him, she always thought that beer was a waste of 'her well-earned money' so Gram took me to see him. He always did a good job on trying to act sober for me, and it made it worse. I remember I ran in here, holding Gram's hand tight. As a kid, I hated stuffed animals, I always knew that they were fake and that there was no point. When I walked in the room, I wanted to turn back. But he was better than usual. I should've known that it was the last goodbye. He kissed my cheek and whispered "You are my little spark. My sweet Maya." Gram told me that Momwas gonna pick me up while she gave Dad 'the talk.' I haven't seen him ever since he visited in middle school. And I look around this hospital and I can't stand it. I want to tear it down. It got worse. He was in the local newspaper the next day and this girl, she told me I was a complete screwup. she told me all these things, I was just a mistake, there was no point in me being there. And here's the cherry on top-"No one would love a mess-up like _you_ Maya."

I realized that I was back to the crying, and I looked up and saw Lucas. Stunned, shocked, all the above.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you that. It was a mistake." I stood up from his lap and sat across him instead.

"It was stupid of me. Shouldn't have dumped that on you. You should go. It's fine." I scratched the back of my neck, looking down at the ground

"Maya. _Maya stop._ It's ok. I'm not gonna leave you. Look at me." He knelt down below me, holding my face in his hands.

"Whether you like it or not, I'm always gonna be bugging you, I'm always gonna be here." His thumb swifted over my cheek, wiping the tears.

"The best part Maya?"

"Hm?"

"That girl was completely, totally wrong. _I_ love your mess, Maya. Always."

I bent down and kissed him, better than the last. Intoxicating me, I induced him. H estood up, along with me, his neck still bending down, holding my jaw. A sensation spread, my skin prickling. He pulled his lips apart form mine, our mouths still close. He smiled and pulled away.

"What are you doing to me Maya Hart?" he goofily grinned

 _I wish I knew._

 **Awww kinda a smoochy-smooch chapter here, I really liked writing it. I hope that I didn't disappoint y'all. Anyways, what are your thoughts about Girl Meets Legacy? I just wish that wait was over, my Lucaya heart is waiting! I just hope that there are wonderful Lucaya sences or my heart is gonna crack! lol, But hatnks y'all for reading, once again :)**

 **You guys are a bunch of sweethearts,**

 **Katie**


	14. Chapter 14- Kiss

**Hey guys, I was reccently introduced to Anime, and I've been obsessed, so sorry for not writng for FOREVER, but I finally think that this, yes, has to come to an end. I hope you guys are happy with what I wrote. :)**

 **Lucas' Pov**

"Here we are!" Zay shouted

He set the blue box down on the table, cracking endless jokes.

"Who would have thought that Matthews would still have this?" Maya said.

 _The Couples Game._

Farkle looked over at Riley and grinned.

"Us first." He pulled a small rectangular card from the box.

" _What would your partner prefer? A dork? Or a geek?"_ Everyone erupted in laughs as he read the card

Riley jumped up, giggling.

" _Both._ " she kissed his cheek

"Ew. Were we like that at the hospital? I don't know whether to puke or to smile." Maya shoved Zay.

"Hey, bud, sorry you are now the only Single here." I laughed

"Me? Naw, it's fine, I like watching y'all snuggle up to each other. It makes me feel suprisingly happy." he jumped on the couch

" _When was the best kiss you've had with your significant other_?" The card read.

Maya hid her head in the pillow.

"Let's see." she said, pushing me against the side of the couch.

The kiss was mind-controlling, the sensation spread all over. It was an uproar of all my emothions. Her head rocked back slightly, dragging me to want more.

 _More, more, more, Maya._

She ruffled her hair, smiling.

"C'mon Ranger Rick, that was ok, You're not that bad." she chuckled.

I faced her, and let my lips gently tough her forehead, resting a small sigh and smile there.

It was my happiness. The way she would look over at me. The way she would hit my arm, whenever I told them something embarrassing about her. I am happy. Maya Hart _is_ my _happy._

 **I kept on debating on whether to end this, but I didn't want to drag this out. But I actually liked what I wrote. I hope you guys feel the same way. So, not goodbye, but a big, thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you. All of you.** **Though I can't thank all of you personally, I want to thank you guys from the bottom of my heart. I wish all you the best, and a wonderful Spring Break. :)**

 **Love y'all Lucaya Lovers.**

 **Written with love at 3:59 pm,**

 **Katie :)**


End file.
